Bathroom Blunders
by Sweet Sanctuary
Summary: After a long day at school Kairi goes over to Sora's house to find out what happened to her missing two bestfriends. She ends up listening into something that sounds less than innocent...But is not what it seems. SoraRiku


**Author's note: **This story just popped into my head one night while reading another funny misunderstanding fanfiction. It got me going on this idea and wouldn't leave me till I wrote it down. Don't worry who ever's story I read and didn't copy anything down from you this is purely my nonsense. (Oh, and I know the title sucks but it's the best thing I could come up with on short notice.)

**Summary: **After a long day at school Kairi goes over to Sora's house to find out what happened to her missing two best-friends. She ends up listening into something that sounds less than innocent...But is not what it seems. Sora/Riku

**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and I am way proud of that b'cuz like I stated in my other story the unkwown is definitely more fun to play with.

**Bathroom Blunders**

It was already late into the evening by the time Kairi made her way over to Sora's house. The day had started out as it usually did with her, Sora, and their other best friend Riku walking to school together early in the morning. They made plans to meet up later for lunch since Riku, being a year older had a different schedule and there were only two classes that had all of them together. The first class they shared began after lunch so they usually ate then walked to class as a group.

Well this was usually the case except that today Kairi had been running a little late due to having a surprise pop quiz in her last period. She finally made it to the cafeteria only to find the whole place a complete mess with neither of her friends anywhere to be found. She didn't see either of the teens the rest of the day and decided to find out why "those two idiots", as referred to in her head, would ditch her.

She had checked Riku's house first to find no one home since both his parents were on another one of their business trips. This brought to her present position heading to her other friend's house with more than slight irratation for having to walk so much.

She worked herself into quite a rage while knocking on the front door for the past 10 minutes with no answer, only to find it wasn't even locked. Seeing as the lower section of the house was empty she made her way up the stairs heading to her male friends room only to be stopped by a small noise coming from the closed door. The water was running so she new someone was inside.

_Whimper…_

The sound was so low she though she was hearing things at first, plus the water wasn't helping any, until the noise came again. This time a low groan could be heard through the door. Then a small "Ow"

Again…

"Ow, You don't have pull so hard…" followed by another whimper.

The voice sounded surprisingly like Riku. Did Riku whimper?

"Well, if you would relax and lean forward a little more this wouldn't be so hard."

And that voice sounded like Sora. Wait a minute what was hard?

Another "Ow" then groan

Riku: "Uhh, can you just hurry up it hurts."

Sora: "Here pass me that tube." The sound of something being squirted.

Riku: "What exactly is that for?"

Sora: "Look I'm gonna need you to relax. I'm just rub this around with my fingers so that it would make it easier to go through."

What in heaven's name were those two doing in there? A hundred different images flashed through Kairi's mind none of them anywhere near PG. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when this time she heard a groan sounding more of pleasure then pain coming through the door. Silence for a few seconds until she heard something from inside sounding like a cat.

Sora: "Did you just purr?" the amusement could be heard coming from Sora's voice.

Riku: "NO!"

Sora: "Yes you did, I think I found someone's soft spot." The smirk could be heard in Sora's voice as he continued to do whatever he was doing.

Riku tried yet failed miserably to stop purring at that. Kairi still standing motionless outside decided that enough was enough and threw the door open.

The last thing Kairi saw before passing out with a nosebleed, was Riku on his knees leaning over the edge of the bathtub with Sora leaning over right behind him with his hands running through Riku's hair. Both boys were bare chested with nothing but white towels around their waist. No one knows whether she passed out either from shock of the whole situation or the delicious picture that both boys presented.

Sora: "Uh, Riku I think we just killed Kairi"

(Riku sweatdrops)

Riku: "Will you just hurry up my hair is gonna stain."

Sora continues to pull random objects out of Riku's hair while continuosly running shampoo through it with his fingers.

Sora: "Sheesh, you are such a girl when it comes to your hair." Then mumbles to silent for the other to hear, "And to think in all the other fanfics people make you _Seme."_

Riku: "What did you say?"

Sora: "Nothing, nothing."

Riku: "Well, can you hurry it up my back is starting to hurt."

Sora: "Well no one told you to start a food fight in school. Rikkuuuu." "Jeez, If I you whined so much like a baby I would have never offered to help."

Riku: "Screw You Sora"

Sora: "Hmm" Sora grinns completely unfazed eyes wandering to their fallen friend. "From the looks of it Kairi thinks you already did. Or the other way around."

**Sweet Sanctuary: **This is to explain what is going on if you haven't figured it out but, Riku is why the cafeteria was so messy in school earlier.They both got sent home for starting the food fight and the reason their both in towels is because they both just got out the shower after cleaning themselves up. Except Riku needed help with his hair.

Whether they showered together or not?...well...I'll leave that up to your imagination...


End file.
